The Wedding
by KellyClarkstonGirl
Summary: Possibly the most fluffyness of a wedding ever. Read to find out the couple, it's pretty obvious!


All through the beautiful chapel, people had been muttering for what seemed like hours. Everyone would have thought that Wally and Kuki would have been married first, but apparently not! The kept muttering, when beautiful music started. From behind the altar, Hoagie Gilligan stood in front of the altar. Next to him stood his best friend, and Best Man, Wallabee Beatles, followed by Nigel Uno, Johnny Sanders (The Kid), and his little brother, Tommy Gilligan. Finally, the doors opened, and there was Kuki Sanban (soon to be Beatles), in a beautiful medium blue dress, with a small bouquet in her hands, and her raven black hair in a high bun. She slowly started walking down the aisle, and stood next to the altar, looking dazzling, as usual. Following her came Lizzie Divine (soon to be Uno), Francine Fulbright, and Sonia Thomson. Finally, the larger music came. Everyone stood up and looked towards the now closed doors, which suddenly opened, revealing two small girls. They walked down the aisle as the women before them did, showering blue rose petals on it as they went. 2 slightly older girls stood in front of the doors with large feathers, covering up the door. Canon in D minor started to play. The girls slowly lifted the feathers, and Hoagie suddenly couldn't breathe.

"Wow…" he thought, "I'm actually doing this. I should be nervous… but I'm not…"

Abigail Lincoln had never looked more beautiful in her life, as most brides do on their wedding days. Of course, to Hoagie, she had always looked beautiful, even when they were 10 (though he couldn't remember that, being decommissioned and all), but now… wow. She wore the lightest of light blues for a dress, and for once, her hat was off. Of course, she didn't know about Hoagie's little surprise yet. She was the most beautiful bride ever, and she was walking down the aisle on her crazy fathers arm to him. Not Nigel, not Maurice, not anyone, but Captain Hoagie Pennywhistle Gilligan Jr.

Before anyone could bask in her beauty long enough, she was already in front of the altar, looking caringly into her lovers eyes. And she was wearing a dress. That's amazing in itself.

The priest, who appeared during the midst of all this, said "Do you, Dr. William Lincoln, give your daughter to this man?"

Abby's father nodded and said, "Well of course I do with the lovin' and the kissin' and the huggin' and aww!" Abby elbowed him and harshly whispered something to him. He sighed, "I do."

The priest then said, "Do you, Mrs. Janelle Lincoln, give your daughter to this man?"

Abby's mom replied, "Oui, I do." Abigail parents then kissed her forehead, and left her to Hoagie, who held her arm to help her up the steps.

"Dearly beloved…"

"Wait!" said Hoagie, making Abigail nervous as all get out, "We're not ready yet…" He then motioned to Wally who, in turn, handed him an old, red hat. He placed it on his soon-to-be-wives head and said, "There. You seemed a little out of place without that." Abby just giggled.

"Well," stated the priest, "Now that we're ready. Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Captain Hogarth Pennywhistle Gilligan Jr," Hoagie blushed at the sound of his full name, "And Dr. Abigail Rose Lincoln," Abby blushed at the sound of her girly, uncharacteristic middle name, "in holy matrimony, which is condemned to be honorable by all men; and therefore- is not by any- to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." This is when Abby and Hoagie tensed up. They both had a jealous ex here that could easily start up at any moment, but nothing came. They breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, that's good." Said the priest, "'Cause I don't think anyone would want to, anyway."

Many hours went by; no one in the chapel breaking the constant smile that they had had ever since they heard of this wedding, then… the vows came.

Hoagie gathered up his courage, grabbed his lovers hands and said, "Abi—Abby. I love you. I love you. That's really all I need to say, but I will still say more. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, (even though, with my jokes, you may not always laugh with me) and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. I promise that I will always be there, no matter what. If you're crying, I'll be there, if you're hurt, I'll be there, if your out of town and miss me (which you know you will), I'll hop in my jet and be there faster than you can say 'sassafras'. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life." Though the occasional chuckle or groan came from the crowd, they were all getting that little fuzzy feeling, wishing it was them up there with their loved one, even if it was for a second time.

Now it was Abby's turn. She had never lost her cool before, but, man, was she close to! "Hoagie, Abby's never been that good at writing things, so all she has to say is this. Abby's been with you only a portion of her life, but it feels like forever. If she knew for sure it wasn't true, she could have sworn she's known you her entire life. When we met, it was like we were old school friends, seeing each other for the first time in years, and it felt right. With you, Abby can never go wrong. Ab—I love you Hoagie. I'll even break my habit of referring to myself in the third person if it means I can be with you. I know I don't have to… but I will. I love you, Hoagie, and I want to be your wife."

That fuzzy feeling they had before was double and almost sickening now.

"Okay," said the priest, "by request of the groom, we will now do Dr. Seuss style vows for him."

The priest said, "Will you answer me right now, these questions as your wedding vow?"

Hoagie then said, "Yes, I will answer right now, these questions as my wedding vow."

"Will you take her as your wife? Will you love her all your life?"

"Yes, I take her as my wife. Yes, I'll love her all my life"

"Will you have, and also hold, this which you have just now told?"

"Yes, I will have, and also hold, this which I have just now told. Yes, I will love Abby all my life, and I will take her as my wife."

"Will you love through good or bad? When you're happy and when you're sad?"

"Yes, I'll love through good and bad, whether we're happy or sad, yes, I will have and I will hold, just as I have already told, yes, I will love her all my life, yes, I will take her as my wife!"

It went on like that for a while, when finally, Hoagie said, "Yes, I'll love her with all my heart, from now until death do we part, and I will love her if we are rich, or if we are poor and in a ditch, and when we're fit and when we're sick (oh CAN'T we get this over quick?) And I will love through good and bad, and I will love when glad or sad, and I will have and I will hold, and if I might now be so bold, I'll love her my ENTIRE life, yes, I WILL take her as my wife!"

The priest then said, "Then if you'll take her as your wife, And if you'll love her all your life, And if you'll have, and if you'll hold, From now until the stars grow cold, And if you'll love through good and bad, And whether you're happy or sad, And love in sickness, and in health, And when you're poor, and when in wealth, And if you'll love with all your heart, From now until death do you part, Yes, if you'll love her through and through, Please answer with these words:

"I DO!"

"FINALLY!" screamed the priest, as Abby smacked Hoagie with her hat, "Now, some TRADITIONAL wedding vows with BOTH" he looked sharply towards Hoagie, who nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "the bride and groom. I will start with the bride." He looked towards Abby, "Do you, Dr. Abigail Rose Lincoln, take this man, Captain Hogarth Pennywhistle Gilligan Jr, as your lawfully wedded husband?"

With shaky breath, and her hands dangerously tight around her bouquet, said quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear, "I… Do." Hoagie had never smiled bigger.  
"Will you love, respect, and honor him throughout your years together?"

"I will."

The priest smiled, "Good. Now," he turned to Hoagie, "Do you, Captain Hogarth Pennywhistle Gilligan Jr, take Dr. Abigail Rose Lincoln as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Without any hesitation, Hoagie stated, "I do." Once again, Abby had never smiled bigger.

"Will you love, respect, and honor her throughout your years together?"

"I will."

The priest smiled again, "Good. By the time this is over, I will have no voice whatsoever." Everyone chuckled a little, because they were too excited about the next part… the rings.

"Hogarth," the priest turned to him, "please take Abigail's left hand," Hoagie did so, "and repeat after me. 'I, Hogarth'"

"I," Hoagie hesitated, and said with great distaste, "Hogarth,"

"Give you, Abigail"

"Give you, Abigail"

"This ring"

"This ring"

"As an eternal symbol"

"As an eternal symbol"

"Of my love and commitment"

"Of my love and commitment"

"To you"

"To you"

Hoagie then slipped the beautiful, marquis cut, 1 karat ring on her finger. The priest turned to Abby, "Now it's your turn. Please repeat after me. 'I, Abigail'"

"I, Abigail"

"Give you, Hogarth"

"Give you," she chuckled a bit at his name, "Hogarth"

"This ring"

"This ring"

"As an eternal symbol"

"As an eternal symbol"

"Of my love and commitment"

"Of my love and commitment"

"To you"

"To you"

Abby slipped the ring onto Hoagies finger; smile wider than ever on both of them.

"Now," stated the priest, closing his book, "I am glad to pronounce you…" He paused for dramatic effect, noticing the sweat on the bride and grooms faces, "Husband and wife." He smiled again, "You may now kiss the bride"

Hoagie grinned, "Oh, thank God! Finally!" He grabbed Abby's waist and swung her around in the air, making her squeal with delight. When he put her down, they both kissed. They thought they felt fireworks during the other kisses? They had NO idea. They were… still kissing when the priest said, "My I present to you, the very much in love, Captain and Dr.—no… Mr. and Mrs. Hogarth Pennywhistle Gilligan Jr, and Abigail Rose Gilligan!"

Everyone cheered.

And they were still kissing.

**Okay, I had to do this for a celebration of 100 PAGES ON THE 2/5 FORUM! It took 4 PAGES TO GET THIS DONE. I'm really happy with this. What do you think? I wanna know. Unless you're that 1/5 hunter guy... you can just... yell at me silently... serioulsy...**

**I got all of the vows (except Abby's, I made that one) at: (you probably can't see this...) http/weddings. If I owned KND, this would have already happened... somehow... in the... future... Okay, I just don't own it... **


End file.
